Une journée banale
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: . Bref, son petit ami, l'idiot de service et… stupide idiot. Ne voulait pas l'accompagner dans cette magnifique, merveilleuse et attirante bibliothèque. Prétextant que s'il ne restait pas à bord de ce stupide navire, son père, Poséidon, risquait de le couler. Allez, comporte-toi en fille d'Athéna et pas en fille d'Aphrodite accro à son petit copain et à… Va dans cette bibliothèque


La jeune fille poussa un soupir, profitant de l'occasion pour lever les yeux au ciel et foudroyer son petit ami du regard. Oui, le grand et talentueux et beau à damer le pion à tous les dieux de l'univers et… elle s'égarait là. Bref, son petit ami, l'idiot de service et… stupide idiot. Ne voulait pas l'accompagner dans cette magnifique, merveilleuse et attirante bibliothèque. Prétextant que s'il ne restait pas à bord de ce stupide navire, son père, Poséidon, risquait de le couler. Elle soupira, attrapant les deux autres filles du navire chacune par un bras, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs de toute part. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se comporter ainsi il faut dire. Hum… Les dieux pouvaient ils lui expliquer pour quelle mystérieuse raison Percy Jackson, son petit ami, se trouvait torse nu sous ses yeux. Et surtout pour quelle raison cela la préoccupait autant. Quoique non en fait, inutile de répondre à la seconde partie, elle le savait déjà. Stupide. Allez, comporte-toi en fille d'Athéna et pas en fille d'Aphrodite accro à son petit copain et à… Va dans cette bibliothèque maintenant ! Ses joues chauffaient et au rire étouffé sur sa droite, elle comprit que Piper avait compris.

- Bon, toutes les deux, vous m'accompagnez et pas de négociation possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles se retrouvaient toutes les trois dans la bibliothèque. Et Piper eut la bonne idée de regarder autour d'elle pour remarquer un autre groupe de fille, toutes trois rassemblées autour d'un livre posé sur une table. Ce n'est pas tant leur occupation, somme toute normale dans une bibliothèque que leur tenue qui attira son attention. La fille du milieu était brune et ramenait sans cesse une mèche de ses cheveux frisés derrière une oreille d'un geste agacé. Elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement, habillée d'une chemise blanche simple et d'un jean, ses pieds étant hors de vue, Piper ne remarqua pas ses chaussures. A sa droite se trouvait une blonde aux longs cheveux raides dont une mèche tenait derrière son oreille à l'aide d'un crayon.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire sur lequel un écusson était dessiné. Ce qui d'ailleurs semblait grandement agacer la brune. Tout comme le fait qu'elle semblait se laisser déconcentrer par tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. La dernière du groupe, une rousse souriait face à l'attitude des deux autres, vêtue d'un tee-shirt noir qui devait appartenir à son copain et d'un jean déchiré, délavé et élimé, elle regardait curieusement tout ce qui l'entourait, tout en riant de ses amies et en écoutant attentivement la brune. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle entraina les deux autres à sa suite, se rapprochant de ce groupe étrange.

- Luna, tu m'écoutes ? Bien, comme je le disais, il y a douze dieux principaux et tellement de dieux mineurs que te donner tous les noms prendrait des siècles… Luna ! Dans les légendes, certaines d'entre eux avaient des enfants avec les mortels et en général, ces enfants affrontaient des monstres terrifiants. Un peu comme… et bien, le manticore, des dragons aussi. Tu vois, ce genre de bêtes.

- Très sympa… On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous parles de ça ? Demanda la rousse à la brune qui lui expliquait de toute évidence les bases de la mythologie grecque.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard sévère à la rousse qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil et sourire. La dénommée, Luna, la blonde les regarda un moment avant de sourire à son tour et de se tourner en direction des trois filles qui n'avaient pas été remarquées par les deux autres.

- Vous savez des choses sur la mythomanie grecque ?

Annabeth écarquilla les yeux et grinça des dents alors que la brune lui lançait un regard étrange. La rousse quant à elle releva le regard vers elles et avec un léger sourire leur fit signe d'approcher. Elle semblait assez sympathique et ce fut Hazel la première qui avança vers elle en lui souriant gentiment. Elles pouvaient avoir à faire à des monstres mais que feraient-ils à parler mythologie grecque dans une bibliothèque ?

- Salut, vous nous écoutiez peut-être ? Moi c'est Ginny et voici Hermione et Luna… Vous pourriez aider Mione à nous en apprendre un peu plus sur ces grecs ? Parce qu'elle a un peu de mal.

- Hermione ? Comme la fille d'Hélène de Troie ?

Il n'y avait qu'Annabeth Chase pour faire un tel rapprochement et alors que la blonde et la rousse fronçaient les sourcils, la brune acquiesça, semblant perplexe. On ne devait pas lui sortir tous les jours l'origine de son prénom. Mais bon, c'était ça d'avoir en face de soi de véritables sang-mêlé. La dénommée Hermione reprit ses explications sous l'écoute plus qu'attentive de la fille d'Athéna. Et tout se passa très bien jusqu'à la phrase fatidique.

- Donc, comme je le disais Arachnée et Athéna s'affrontèrent lors d'un concours de tissage que remporta la mortelle. Pour la punir, la déesse la transforma en un monstre condamné à tisser toute sa vie. Une araignée géante.

Alerte rouge. Le regard d'Annabeth se fit dur et elle lança un regard noir à la brune. Un débat démarra entre les deux jeunes filles ayant pour objet la gagnante de ce stupide concours de tissage. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et souriant en même temps avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

- Il faut surtout pas que Ron tombe sur cette femme-là.

- Ron ? C'est ton petit copain ?

Cette phrase sortie de la bouche de Piper amena une grimace très explicite sur le visage de la rousse et rire silencieux chez la blonde. Hazel esquissa un sourire en coin. Oui, elle se moquait de son amie qui pour une fille d'Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour semblait manquer à son rôle. Le ton montait entre la blonde et la brune, ignorées par les deux autres.

- Merlin non ! c'est mon idiot de frère… Et le petit ami d'Hermione. Je le lui laisse bien volontier…

A cet instant, une créature noire, velue, pourvue de huit pattes et quatre paires d'yeux tomba sur la table, faisant reculer et sursauter Annabeth jusqu'à ce que son dos percute quelque chose de dur et fin qui n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec un rayon chargé de livres. Puis l'odeur parvint à son nez, horrible et la ramenant dans une grotte. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, la bibliothèque était déserte hormis les trois demi-déesse et les trois étranges jeunes filles. Styx ! Elle aurait dû faire pression sur Percy pour le faire venir. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'aurait sans doute pas été si déplaisant que cela. Se retournant pour faire face à la créature, le cœur battant à tout rompre et tentant de contrôler sa peur et son envie de courir à toute vitesse dehors, la jeune fille recula jusqu'à atteindre la table. Là, elle dégaina son poignard en bronze céleste et se positionna pour le combat, se concentrant davantage sur le fait qu'elle avait à faire à un monstre qu'à une araignée géante. Hazel et Piper étaient prêtes au combat et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir les autres filles partir, celles-ci vinrent prendre place à leurs côtés, prêtes à se battre elles aussi mais armées de… morceaux de bois. Le simple fait qu'elles viennent se poster près d'elles voulait dire qu'elles n'étaient pas comme le « commun des mortels ».

- Un plan Annabeth ?

- Oui fille d'Athéna, quel est ton plan pour mourir dans mes filets ?

- Navrée de vous décevoir, j'ai promis à mon petit copain de le rejoindre dès que j'en aurais fini avec cette bibliothèque. Donc, je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite.

Hermione, Luna et Ginny lui lancèrent un regard interloqué. En même temps, elles ne devaient pas avoir entendu parler de beaucoup de filles d'Athéna. Dans le lointain, des voix se firent entendre dont un cri de terreur pure suivit d'un « Je suis en plein cauchemar là » qui fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la rousse et de la brune. Une solution, vite. Son regard se posait partout sans rien trouver qui puisse l'aider. Puis soudain, l'éclat d'une lame en bronze céleste brilla un court instant vite suivit par un jet de toile d'Arachnée qui arracha la lame.

- Styx ! Je vais te faire la peau Arachnée ! Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Cette voix… Percy ? Que venait-il faire ici alors que cet idiot avait trouvé un prétexte pour ne pas l'accompagner ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là. La créature éclata de rire. En même temps, un demi-dieu désarmé ne pouvait pas grand-chose face à cette… chose. Bon, respirer et ne pas se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était. Donc, Percy ? Non plus d'ailleurs, elle était capable de se remettre à fantas… euh… rêvé éveillée.

- J'ai besoin d'eau !

- Très drôle Cervelle d'Algue… Et tu veux qu'on t'en donne comment ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu s'en empêcher. C'était ridicule, faire une telle demande alors qu'il était sans doute venu seul comme l'idiot de service qu'il était. Oui, elle allait le tuer. Dès qu'elle aurait trouvé le moyen de les tirer tous d'affaire bien entendu. Et après l'avoir embrassé aussi. Et… Stop ! Un plan pour se sortir de là.

- De l'eau ? T'es sûr de toi mec ?

- Harry ?!

- Gin' ! Tout va bien ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous laisser aller dans une bibliothèque avec Hermione…

- Comme si c'était moi qui attirait les ennuis comme un aimant Potter.

- Ton petit copain ? Devina Annabeth avant même d'avoir eu besoin de voir Ginny acquiescer.

La rousse souriait, la brune était agacée, Percy et Harry argumentaient, Piper soupirait et Hazel et Luna fixaient le danger. Soudain, un déluge d'eau frappa l'araignée, l'enveloppant et la noyant. Lent mais sûr. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut explosée que l'eau s'évanouit, disparaissant par toutes les sorties disponibles. Et la seconde d'après, Annabeth courrait dans les bras de Percy, qui la réceptionna avec un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ne suis-je pas un grand Héros ?

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, attirant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un nouveau baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, tout sourire, la jeune fille avait oublié tous ses plans de meurtre et se contenta de murmurer à son oreille.

- Non, tu es MON Héros.

Il ricana une seconde, rappelé à l'ordre par un regard de la jeune fille et finalement, ils rejoignirent les autres. Le dénommé Harry avait des cheveux encore plus en désordre que ceux de Percy et tout aussi noir. Alors que ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant que ses lunettes rondes parvenaient tout juste à atténuer. Il souriait, un bras passé autour de la taille de Ginny alors qu'un grand rouquin, particulièrement pâle et aux yeux bleus tenait Hermione dans ses bras. Peu de temps après, Léo et Jason arrivèrent à leur tour, l'un se plaçant simplement à côté d'Hazel, l'autre, prenant Piper dans ses bras en souriant à son tour.

- Je suppose que vous avez pas mal de questions mais… si vous le permettez, j'aimerais commencer, qui était-ce ? Et que voulait-elle dire par « fille d'Athéna » ?

Hermione semblait plus que curieuse et Annabeth dansa d'un pied sur l'autre avant de soupirer. La brune semblait en savoir assez en mythologie grecque pour savoir qu'Athéna faisait partie des déesses vierges. Et la question habituelle viendrait tôt ou tard. Elle finit par soupirer et se lancer dans l'explication de l'existence des demi-dieux, des dieux et de tout le reste. Ainsi que les liens de parenté de chacun des sang-mêlé présents.

- Athéna et Poséidon ne se haïssent-ils pas ?

Le regard d'Annabeth se fit surprit alors que Percy prenait le partie d'éclater de rire. Donnant l'occasion à Annabeth de noter le fait qu'il n'avait pas mis de tee-shirt. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça ou au moins, qu'elle le foudroie du regard. D'ailleurs, elle devait aussi surveiller ses pensées. Après tout, ils étaient dans une bibliothèque, un des lieux où la Sagesse régnait et donc, un lieu sous la protection de sa mère. Elle frappa l'arrière du crâne du fils de Poséidon en lui accordant un regard des plus sévère ce qui eut pour effet de calmer instantanément son rire. Il se redressa et lui lança un regard de chien battu sans doute censé l'attendrir. Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

- Ca ne marchera pas Perce et tu le sais. Quand à Poséidon et Athéna… Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'entendent pas mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons nous détester.

Percy avait soupiré simplement, leurs amis riaient et leurs nouvelles connaissances se laissèrent aller à sourire à leurs tours. Ils échangèrent un regard et la brune reprit la parole. Cette fois, c'était à elle d'expliquer leurs natures. Des sorciers, rien que ça. Bon encore, ça, ça pouvait passer. Mais leur histoire…

- En bref, une prophétie a pourri toute notre adolescence…

- M'en parle pas. Je sais ce que c'est que de devoir se plier à la volonté de stupides prophéties totalement implacables et trop mystérieuses pour qu'on en comprenne le sens.

Le brun aux yeux vert acquiesça avec ferveur, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la rousse. Percy, fier de sa toute dernière phrase, souriait largement mais avait néanmoins prit la précaution de prendre Annabeth dans ses bras. La fille d'Athéna esquissa un sourire.

- Ouais, comme vous pouvez le voir, Percy peut être assez idiot parfois… Et incroyablement couard dans certains domaines.

Ces paroles trouvèrent étrangement écho chez Ginny qui esquissa un sourire en levant un sourcil alors que Percy semblait bien décidé à se cacher au fin fond de l'océan s'il en avait l'occasion. Faisant sourire sa petite amie qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait tout le loisir voulu pour le dévorer du regard sans qu'il s'en rendre compte. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Piper qui éclata rapidement de rire.

- M'en parle pas, Harry a mis des années à comprendre qu'il était amoureux de moi. Puis des mois à se décider… Et puis, bien sûr, Monsieur le Survivant n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de rompre pour ma protection.

Les garçons disparurent tous dans la seconde alors que les filles se réunissaient autour de la table et commençaient à parler entre elles comme des amies de longue date qui ne s'étaient pas revues depuis une éternité. Elles riaient, comparaient leurs vies, leurs amies, découvraient le monde des autres. Les garçons de leur côté comparèrent dans un premier temps leurs exploits. Puis peu à peu, commencèrent à comparer leurs vies, leurs choix, leurs attitudes. Ils savaient qu'à la fin de la journée, ils ne se reverraient sans doute plus jamais. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas tellement les déranger.

Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon et les demi-dieux, avec un soupir regagnèrent leur navire, disparaissant à l'horizon en volant. Une journée riche en apprentissage et en divertissement. Une journée somme toute assez banale pour eux. Mais bien moins pour les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

/fieldset[/font]


End file.
